My Complicated Romance
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Poor JD, bad Jordan and sexy but caring Dr. Cox, thrown into a mix of angst, H/C and romance. And for dessert there will be some kinky action. That got your attention? Then be my guest and read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My Complicated Romance**

Fandom: Scrubs

Pairing: Dr. Cox/J.D.

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, i make no money with this! I just borrow the characters and make them have their wicked way with each other.

Warnings: N/C, H/C, OOC, Romance, maybe some Angst, FLUFF depends on how you define it and kinky man on man action, for sure, the rest I don't know yet.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm a great Scrubs fan and this is my first attempt at writing a Scrubs fanfic. Just to warn you, I am not a native speaker so my English will definitely have some flaws, you will soon realise that anyway though. Please feel free to give constructive criticism but no flames please. Another warning will be that the characters may be OOC, for I just know the German version of Scrubs and therefore don't know the typical way the characters talk in the original version. Hope you enjoy the story anyway. Please read and review!

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold are daydreams (Don't know if there will be any)**

My Complicated Romance

_There are days when you wake up and you already know things will be bad and there are other days when you know everything will work out the way you want it to._

_But then there is the third kind of days when something really, really bad happens and you don't know what hits you, not until it's too late._

_I never thought this third kind would hit me as hard as it did. That's the reason why I'm standing in front of his door now, hurting, bleeding and not really sure what I'm doing here anyway._

_But to tell you the story from the start we have to go back to this morning._

It was April Fools' Day and J.D was ridiculously happy, as always, when he walked through the entrance of Sacred Heart.

Turk had scared him out of bed this morning, by snuggling up to him and mumbling

"Oh baby, I know I was totally drunk when I came home yesterday, but I don't remember you ever being this hot when we made love!"

After that J.D had jumped out of bed with a screech and had fallen onto his ass, looking up at his best friend, who was laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor too.

"Turk! What the hell?"

Turk had had to breathe deeply a few times before he was able to answer.

"I'm sorry V-Bear, but if you had seen your face, it was ...oh my god...April Fool!"

J.D had looked quite dumb for a second before he too, had started laughing.

JD was intent on repaying his best friend for this joke and exactly for that reason he was almost skipping to work.

Plans about his "revenge" were already forming in his head the whole morning.

_I could tell Carla, Turk seriously considers making Rowdy best man, or I could buy a box of his favourite cookies, eat them all by myself and give him the empty box, or I could..."_

A sharp whistle rang through the hall.

"Hey Gloria, stop worrying if your wedding dress will still fit, when your boyfriend finally asks for your hand and get your girly ass over here!"

_Oh great, he's in a bad mood already, so I guess there's no chance for me to ask him for a little advice about my "revenge plans"._

"Yes, Dr. Cox?" JD asked, still a bit absentmindedly.

"Newbie, I know what day it is, but if you ever plan on listening to anything I say to you, it would be wise to heed my warning today. If I hear one word about jokes, April Fools' day or anything like it, I'll make you regret you ever sat a foot into med school, hell I'll make you regret you ever considered being a doctor, are we clear?"

_Oh what a way to start a nice day of work._

"Yes, sir. But there was just one thing I wanted to ask you..."

Dr. Cox arched an eyebrow at him.

"And that would be what exactly Mildred?

"Well, you see, Turk pulled a prank on me this morning and I'm still planning some revenge and you seem to be the best person to ask for advice, when you plan to really annoy someone so I thought..."

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and counted to ten, inwardly.

"I warned you newbie and I wasn't joking! I will hear nothing, absolutely nothing, nada, niente about this whole crap, do you understand. Now get out of my sight and make sure you stay there for the rest of the day!"

And from there on his day went in a mix of tending to patients, thinking of ways he could get his revenge on Turk and avoiding Janitor and Dr. Cox.

One hour before the end of his shift, JD sat in the cafeteria sipping his coffee.

_Damn it, I still haven't got a clue what joke I could pull on Turk._

That was when it all started.

He heard the sound of heels approaching, but he thought it was Elliot, so he didn't turn around.

Not until he heard that oh so familiar voice of Jordan.

"Hey DJ, I've got a present for you!"

He turned around to look at the ex-wife of his mentor, who stood behind him with a man he didn't know, grinning nastily.

_What now?_

He heaved a sigh and turned around to face her completely.

"What is it, Jordan?"

Curious looks were already aimed at them when Jordan chuckled and waved her companion forward.

"See, DJ this is Steve, he's a friend of my sister and he'd like to `get to know you` if you know what I mean."

JD was torn between being irritated about having to talk to her and being confused about what she meant.

"I don't know what you mean, Jordan. Does he need medical attention?"

He looked up at Steve, who was still standing next to Jordan and smiling slightly.

When their eyes met Steve winked at him and JD looked away, blushing.

_What the hell, she just has to bring a guy here who has no problem with shamelessly flirting around. Stop blushing JD, no one here needs to know that he's exactly the type of men you're into. No one here needs to know you're into men at all!_

Jordan's voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly.

"Oh come on DJ, don't play dumb now. I know you've got a crush on Perry since you started here and if I didn't know you were gay by that, I would have known it anyway after I slept with you! No straight guy would be so god damn clumsy like you were!"

JD blushed harder, this time in embarrassment. The whole cafeteria seemed to be listening by now.

"Jordan I don't know what you want from me, but please get to the point! And by the way I am straight."

Jordan laughed harshly and drew Steve forward by his sleeve.

"Yeah sure you are DJ. So here's the point: Steve here, is gay, he's single and he likes the girly type, so I thought I would be nice and play a bit of matchmaker between you two. Aren't I always the generous one? Steve told me he's seen you hang out in the gay bar he frequents and he wanted to hit on you but you were gone before he could, so I decided to help him out and brought him here."

Now everyone was openly staring at them and whispering.

JD could feel the blood rushing to his face when he stood and banged his fist onto the table.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but I have to decline your oh so generous offer. Goodbye Jordan, goodbye Steve." With that he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Jordan was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face and she had to hold her stomach, when Perry marched over to her.

"Jordaroo, it's always such a pleasure to see you around, but what pray tell did you do to newbie that got his panties in a twist like that?"

Jordan wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her ex-husband.

"Oh why Perry, I didn't know you could care. If you have to know I was indeed trying to be nice by introducing Steve to DJ, but it seems like I unintentionally outed him. Ooops, my bad! Steve, would you please go after him and tell him I'm sorry I made him cry?"

Steve seemed to be a bit shocked by what had happened but he left anyway. He barely knew Jordan and Perry, but he knew it would get ugly when the two of them were like this. He also felt bad for this DJ guy. It was true he had seen him in a bar, but not a gay bar like Jordan had said, it had been in the bar near the hospital where he went with Danny and Jordan. When he had seen the young man he had instantly taken a liking to him and had asked Danny if she knew who he was. That was when Jordan had told him she could introduce them and that she thought his chances were good, because she knew the young doctor was gay and into the manly type. He had been happy to hear that and that had been the reason he had come here today.

Now it seemed like he got the young man into trouble without realising it.

Steve found JD outside the hospital, sitting on the scooter he had watched him drive away from the bar with.

"Hey, DJ isn't it?"

JD looked up at the handsome man standing next to him.

"Well, actually it's JD. What do you want Steve?" he asked in a depressed tone.

"Look JD, I'm sorry for what happened in there. I didn't know Jordan would do that. I mean it is true that I saw you in the bar and I really wanted to get to know you but I thought she would just introduce us and that would be it. Is it true? Did she just out you or was that just to tease you? Are you even gay?"

JD smiled weakly.

"I am. But until today nobody here knew. Hell not even my best friend knows and I've been living with him for years now!"

Steve put a hand on JD's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I'm really sorry, this is all my fault. If I can do anything to make you feel even the slightest bit better, please tell me."

JD heaved a heavy sigh and stood, locking his gaze with Steve's.

"What's done is done, so the only thing that comes to mind now is, you could come and have a drink with me. You are indeed my type, so why not get something positive out of this whole disaster and get to know each other?"

Steve smiled brightly at him and grabbed his arm.

"That sounds great! I know exactly the right place for that. Come on, I'll cheer you up in no time."

With that the two of them went off to find the bar Steve was talking about, none of them noticing that a curious pair of eyes had followed them, as they left the parking lot.

_So newbie is gay? What a surprise..._

JD really got to like Steve during their conversation in the bar .

Steve was funny and handsome, he was intelligent and he was curious about JD's life and his work and mostly everything JD wanted to talk about. But JD realised something was off, when Steve grabbed his knee and squeezed, before his hand inched upwards towards JD's groin.

JD grabbed Steve's hand and drew it away from his body.

"Steve, I think I like you but this is a bit too fast for me, alright?"

Steve frowned at him but nodded, then there was an uncomfortable silence between them that made JD squirm.

"I think I'll call it a night, Steve. I have an early shift tomorrow. Thank you for the great evening. I have your number now, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

JD went to get up but Steve grabbed his arm.

"At least let me give you a ride home, ok? I'm sorry I was so pushy and I don't want the last thought you have about this evening to be a bad one."

Steve smiled warmly at him and JD nodded, unintentionally.

"Ok, let's get going."

That was the moment life drew back it's fist, preparing to hit him.

They walked back to Steve's car and JD got into the passenger's seat. Steve got in, started the engine and drove off.

At first JD only sank back into his seat until he realised, it was strange that Steve never asked him where he should drive to.

When JD sat up to look at Steve, the man was only smiling and humming along with the music.

"Uhm Steve, how do you know the way to my apartment?"

When Steve turned his face towards him, he was smiling eerily and answered in a disturbing tone.

"I don't."

The moment JD heard the sound of the car doors being locked all at once, was the moment life decided to punch him in the face.

Tbc….

Sorry, I know it's short and I know it's crappy but I did my best. I have the ideas in my head, but it seems my fingers just don't want to cooperate and type it like I imagine it ! I'll try to improve the way the plot is written, I promise. And I'll also try to make the characters a bit more realistic. Sorry again, but please tell me what you think so far.

Next Chapter will be up soon, maybe even today.

As P.S. I have to say it's a shame there are so few Scrubs fanfics out there! Everyone who reads this fandom should at least try to write down one of their plotbunnies!

Anyways, see you next chapter!

*hugs* MD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Complicated Romance

_Flashback:_

_The moment JD heard the sound of the car doors being locked all at once, was the moment life decided to punch him in the face_

JD was frightened, no he was scared shitless when Steve just smiled at him and steered the car towards what looked like an abandoned industrial area.

"Steve what's going on? You said, you'd give me a ride home. Where are we going?"

_God, I hate how weak my voice sound right now. Be a man Dorian, punch him, shove him, just do something and get out of here._

_No, shit he's driving. It could make him collide with something and where would that leave me? Maybe injured and even more helpless than now. No, I have to wait till he stops the car, and then I need to get away._

JD was ripped from his thoughts when he felt Steve's hand squeezing his thigh.

"Relax JD, it's a surprise. I know you'll like it." Steve promised in a tone that made JD feel shivers running down his spine.

He tried to free himself from Steve's grip while inquiring

"How do you know that? It's just like I said, I just want to go home and sleep. I've got a long day ahead of me, tomorrow. Could you please just take me home?"

The car stopped abruptly and Steve turned to him, no longer smiling, but looking quite serious now.

"I won't and don't worry, we're there and that means, you also got quite a long night ahead of you. One that you'll never forget, I can promise you that, JD."

The moment Steve left the car JD threw his door open and jumped out. He could feel the adrenalin rushing through his veins, when he tried to run.

He barely took two steps before he was gripped in a stranglehold and thrown face down against the trunk of Steve's car.

_Damn, that hurts._

"No,no,no we can't have you running away before the fun even started, can we?" Steve admonished in a gentle tone.

It made JD's stomach squirm.

"I'm not having fun here, Steve. Let me go already!" he pressed out, his breathing constricted by the way Steve was pressing him to the car.

A hand fisted in his hair and his head was pulled back so hard it made him wince.

"Impatient, aren't you? Believe me, you'll be begging me before I'm even half way through with you Johnny."

Steve pulled JD's head back even more and pressed his lips to the younger man's, dipping his tongue inside when JD opened his mouth to protest.

JD promptly bit down on the invading tongue, which earned him a slap to the face and a hard shove against the car.

Steve wiped the blood from his lip and grinned, pressing his erection into JD's back.

"Feisty one, aren't you? Turns me on like hell."

The feeling of the hard-on pressing into his back combined with the word Steve had whispered into his ear, made JD jerk his head back into his captors face.

Steve grunted and loosened his grip around the younger man, who immediately freed himself and tried to run.

But again the young doctor wasn't fast enough.

JD felt the weight of the other man crashing into him, throwing him face down into the asphalt. He could hear a loud, sickening crack and by the way the pain was spreading over his face and his head was spinning like mad, he guessed his nose was broken.

He tried to focus when Steve turned him around, straddling his hips. He could see the man was moving but he couldn't make out what he was doing.

"Being feisty is one thing, resorting to violence is another one, Johnny. That would be my part."

Steve grabbed JD's wrists and drew them up over his head.

_What..? Oh, that was what he was doing._

JD realized that Steve had taken off his belt, because that must have been the thing Steve was tying his hands with at the moment.

"Steve please stop that, I don't know why you're doing this but please, just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone, just…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because Steve had pushed something inside his mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Oh, it seems you're much better at this than I thought at first, but really, I can't have you babbling so much. I need to concentrate here, you understand that, don't you?I'll take of the gag when you're allowed to speak again, so keep quiet for now!"

JD's eyes widened in horror. His last hope had been to scream and maybe he would have been lucky and someone would have heard and called the police.

_Seems I'm out of luck today._

The other man stood and drew him up by his bounds, dragging him along to a lamppost.

There he made JD face the cold metal and tied the loose end of the belt to the pole, therefore immobilizing JD completely from his shoulders up.

JD could feel his body beginning to tremble, when he heard what Steve was saying next.

"Now Dr. Dorian, we're going to play a little game, to warm up so to say. I will ask you some yes or no questions and you will answer them by nodding or shaking you head. Understood so far?"

JD shakily nodded his head. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand reaching around him and stroking his chest.

Steve leant closer to him and slightly bit the younger man's earlobe.

"God boy, now, if your answer is correct, I will reward you," he stressed his point by licking JD's ear soothingly, "but if your answer is wrong, I'll have to punish you."

JD screamed into his gag, when his nipple was twisted so hard, he was sure it would bruise.

_Hell, if this goes on, I think a bruised nipple will be the last thing I need to worry about._

He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Steve's hands wandering down to the hem of his scrubs pants. Cold fingers were untying the knot and suddenly his pants and briefs were jerked down to his ankles in one swift move.

JD felt his legs trembling harder, when the cold night air hit his private parts.

Steve chuckled at the younger mans reaction and stroked JD's buttocks soothingly.

"No need to be afraid, Johnny. If you answer correctly, nothing will happen."

With that, Steve went back to his car and opened the trunk, taking out the cane he had brought especially for this occasion.

When he came back to stand behind the younger man, he experimentally whipped the cane through the air, making the young doctor jump in surprise.

JD tried to ask his captor, what was going on, but his words were muffled by the gag in his mouth, only earning him a strike of the cane to his still clothed back, making him yell.

"Remember, no talking, or I'll have to punish you before the game even starts." Steve reprimanded him.

JD nodded slightly, accepting the fact that he had to play along with this psycho until the man gave him any chance to escape.

"Good. Now let's play." Steve said, while stepping back from his captive.

"First question, Dr. Dorian. You told me you are gay and that no one knew about that until today. Was it true when Jordan said you had a crush on Perry?"

JD swallowed hard. He'd had ignored that statement from Jordan up till now, but now he had to wonder how Dr. Cox's ex wife knew that. He never had acted on his feelings, not obviously out of his normal way, anyway.

A sharp sting against his thigh made him remember, he was supposed to answer the question.

Reluctantly, he nodded.

That made Steve laugh out loudly.

"Oh, that's just great! You do know you've got a crush on the most homophobic man on earth, do you? Well, let's see, here is question number two. Did you sleep with Perry?"

This time JD didn't have to think, he immediately shook his head.

This time no cane hit him, instead Steve came to him, lightly stroking along his chest, teasing his already swollen nipple. JD cursed his body, when he felt himself react slightly to the mans touch. Fortunately, it seemed Steve was keen on resuming his little game, so he left him alone again, after just a few moments.

"Good boy, now here goes question number three. How many men have you slept with?"

JD's eyes shot open at that.

_How am I supposed to answer that with a yes or no? God, maybe he's just a sadistic bastard who wants to punish me anyway, so he's making up questions I can't get the right answer to. It's his game after all, he doesn't have to play fair._

But Steve seemed to know what JD was thinking, so he added:

"Don't worry, I'll just count and you nod or shake your head, it's quite simple, really."

_Hell, how am I supposed to get that right, he won't start with zero….and I don't want him to know I've never.._

"One?" Steve asked.

JD shook his head.

"Two?"

Again the younger doctor shook his head.

"Three?"

Headshake.

"Four?"

Another headshake.

"Five?"

Another one.

"Six?"

Steve's voice was growing impatient by now.

When another shake of the head followed from JD, he whipped the cane across the younger man's ass, making him scream into his gag.

"Johnny, either, you're lying to me now or you were lying to me at the bar, when you told me, things were going too fast for you! Either way, you were lying to me, so that counts as a wrong answer. Let's add up, shall we? One to six, I'd say that makes 21 strokes, am I right? Maybe afterwards you'll be a bit more honest with me."

With that, Steve aimed and smacked the cane down onto JD's thighs with the first stroke.

JD moaned in pain as the cool metal hit his skin with bruising force.

The next stroke was delivered onto his butt, leaving an angry red streak across the pale skin.

The young man could already feel his throat beginning to tighten with the feeling of tears, brimming just beneath the surface, waiting to break through.

After the next four strokes they did. JD could feel the hot streaks running down his face, dripping of his chin and onto the cold asphalt.

When Steve was finally done with his punishment, JD was sobbing into his gag, his thighs and butt covered in angry red welts, some of them already bleeding.

Steve stepped forward, after admiring his handiwork, taking the gag out of the young doctors mouth.

"So, now tell me Johnny and be honest this time, you don't want me to repeat this, do you?"

JD shook his head, tears still dripping down his face.

"No, please, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Steve smiled almost gently and petted JD's hair.

"Good boy, now tell me, how many man have you slept with?"

JD sobbed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"None" was the shaky reply.

Steve looked a little shocked at first, but then his mouth curled into an ugly grin.

"OH! That's just arousing Johnny. The things I've planned for you, will be so much more fun, knowing you haven't had them done to you by any man before me."

JD tried to tell him to stop, but the gag was already back in his mouth.

_OH god, please somebody get me out of here, soon…._

TBC

Like I promised, here's the next chapter, I really tried to improve the plot. How did you like it? Please R&R.

*hugs* MD


	3. Chapter 3

My Complicated Romance

Chapter 3

_Flashback:_

_OH god, please somebody get me out of here, soon…._

JD tried to turn his head, in order to see what his captor had in store for him, but that move only earned him another slap to his already bruised buttocks, making the pain jolt up his spine.

His knees went weak and he sagged against the lamppost, his broken nose colliding painfully with the cool metal, almost drowning out the cruel voice of his captor for a moment.

"Oh Johnny, you're not going weak on me here, already, are you? Not when the real fun is just about to begin."

JD could feel the panic rising in his chest again and he tried to wriggle his wrist free of the belt, only succeeding in making the leather chaffing his wrists to the point where he could see blood running down his forearms.

_Fuck….I hurt so much already and if he tells the truth I don't think I can't take much more…._

The young doctor jumped when he felt Steve's hands on his hips, roughly pulling him backwards and kicking his legs apart, leaving JD in the most humiliating and exposed position he'd ever been in.

When he felt a cool and slick finger rubbing against his virgin hole he whimpered into his gag, making his tormentor chuckle.

"So inexperienced, yet so eager. I bet you will be a real cock slut, once your dirty little hole has tasted a real man, Johnny."

With that, Steve slammed two fingers inside the young man, without so much as a warning, making JD cry out in pain as his muscles clamped down on the intruding digits.

He felt like the cold fingers inside him were splitting his body open, burning their way right through the sensitive flesh.

He could feel new tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let his captor have the satisfaction of seeing him cry, again.

When Steve inserted a third finger , making JD yelp from the pain, he reached around with his other hand and began to fondle JD's limp cock, trying to get the young man hard.

_Like hell you will get me to enjoy this, you bastard…._

After some time, when the younger doctor's cock still hadn't even so much as twitched at his ministrations, Steve heaved a loud sigh and drew his hand away from the stubborn organ.

JD felt a little relived, that at least his body wasn't betraying his mind, in this situation, but his relieve was only to be very short lived, when he felt his captor's hand returning and something hard and cold toughed his sensitive head.

"If you play hard to get, I'll just have to play getting you hard, you know? And with this you'll only be able to come when I think you deserve to come. The way are behaving at the moment earned you jet another punishment, Johnny, but I believe you will like this one quite a bit better than the last one."

JD's confusion lifted, when he felt a cold metal ring being forced over his still limp cock, squeezing him tightly, already making his cock move upwards a bit.

_Oh god, the bastard used a cockring on me, a metal one on top of it all, I won't be able to take that damn thing of until I come and how the hell am I supposed to come from what this psycho is doing to me?_

JD couldn't hold back a small moan a pleasure shot through him, when Steve stroked him to full hardness.

"That's a good boy, I will reward you with allowing you to speak as soon as I'm inside you."

The young man felt the hand leaving his now straining erection, joining the other hand on his ass, spreading him open to the cold night air.

Then suddenly Steve rammed his cock inside, tearing the young man open and ripping a scream from him that made JD's throat bleed.

Steve didn't move for some time, just enjoying the hot tightness that was gripping his dripping cock like a vise, the he reached forward and untied the gag that was muting his captive.

The first thing that came out of JD's abused throat was a heart wrenching sob, followed by many others which only served to make the shaft impaling him harden even more.

When Steve drew out almost completely JD was terrified of the next thrust, forcing the word out of his mouth without a conscious decision.

"No….Steve please don't…aaaahh"

Steve had rammed himself brutally back inside, now setting a constant hard and tearing rhythm, pounding into the younger man, making his face and broken nose collide with the lamppost, repeatedly.

"See, I told you, you would be begging me before I'm even through with you, my little slut. I was right, you are a cockslut, you're hole is sucking me in so tightly like it wants to devour me!" Steve rasped while mercilessly pounding into his victim.

"No…no,no,no,no…" JD sobbed, while he tried to brace himself against the lamppost, every thrust making his body hurt.

Steve slapped him across one of the red welts the man had left with his earlier treatment.

"You can deny it all you want, but this tells me you're loving it, slut."

He stroked the young doctor's cock, making JD cry even harder.

_I'm such a sick fuck…..I'm hard and it feels good when he strokes me…what's wrong with me?_

The young man couldn't stay focused on his thoughts when he felt his captor tensing behind him, spurting hot fluid inside him.

It felt like someone had torn him open and was now emptying a whole bottle of disinfectant on his wounds. The pain made his stomach churn and he felt the bile rising in his throat, but he suppressed the urge to vomit, hoping that after having his release, his captor would become sloppy and therefore would give him the opportunity to escape.

After pulling out and righting his clothes, Steve pulled JD's pans up patting him on the small of his back.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He breathed against JD's ear when he untied the belt.

The moment JD felt his hands being released he jumped into action.

_Now or never! Who knows what this psycho will do to me if I don't get away now._

He turned around and when he saw the sickeningly sweet smile on Steve's face, rage burned inside him. He took one step closer to his captor and kneed him in the groin with all the strength he had left.

Steve's eyes went wide in shock and pain, his hands flew down to the injured area on impulse and his knees buckled making him crumble on the floor.

That was when JD ran.

And run he did. He was in pain, oh so much pain. It hurt everywhere and his lungs and throat felt like they were on fire, but the only thing running through his mind was

_I have to get away… fast…I need to get somewhere safe before he finds me…_

Back to present:

_See, that's how I ended up here, on Dr. Cox's doorstep, knocking frantically on his door._

The door swung open revealing an angry looking Perry Cox staring at JD's fist, which was still raised in mid air, about to knock again.

Perry's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he saw JD's condition but he couldn't contain a biting remark.

"Newbie, I'm so sorry if your new boyfriend dumped you already and you got into a catfight to get all this frustration out of your system, but the other girls were much stronger and faster than you, as always, but I won't be the one to pick up the pieces now. So what the hell do you think you're doing here at god damn three in the fucking morning, Pricilla?"

JD swayed where he stood, the adrenalin rush from his flight fading away and the pain hitting his brain all at once.

"Dr. Cox, please…..help me…."

Darkness overtook him as the pain became too much and he slumped to the floor.

Perry stood frozen in shock his eyes glued to the dark red patches of blood, covering almost the complete backside of JD's scrubs pants, from his butt to his calves.

He came out of his stasis when he heard JD moan in pain and quickly knelt down beside the injured man, trying to hoist him up against his body, in order to get him inside his flat and tend to him.

"Shit, Newbie, what happened to you?"

TBC

So? Soooooooo? What do you think? Did you like it? I'm sorry but I really don't like writing non-con or dub-con, but I promise when the real slash begins the scenes will get much less gross and much more enjoyable.

So let me know what you think!

R&R

*hugs* MD


	4. Chapter 4

My Complicated Romance

Chapter 4

_Flashback:_

_"Shit, Newbie, what happened to you?" _

.

.

.

An ambulance! He knew he should call an ambulance. Hell, he was a doctor, he knew how to tend to an injured person, but without medical supplies there was not much he could do. He didn't even know, how bad JD's injuries were.

Perry Cox had a hundred thoughts of this kind running through his head, while he picked up the younger doctor, who lay bleeding and unconscious on his doorstep. He carried JD inside and carefully lowered him onto his couch, not caring the slightest bit, if there were gonna be bloodstains on it tomorrow.

Once again, the thought about calling an ambulance pushed itself to the forefront of his mind, but Perry was still hesitating. He had a very uneasy feeling in his guts. He was hoping that his newbie's condition didn't stem from what he feared it did, but if it did, he knew the younger doctor wouldn't want to be brought into Sacred Heart for treatment. Not with everyone there knowing him and his friends.

Perry decided he would check JD for a concussion, or any other possible head injury and if there was none, he would try to treat him in his home. After all, newbie had come to him, searching for help, so he would do the best he could, to do just that. Even if it meant treating him on his couch, instead of a proper medical environment.

After checking JD's head for any visible damage and his pupil's reaction, Dr. Cox was quite sure that he needn't fear for a head injury. That was where the good news ended.  
The was still the fact that the young doctor on his couch was unconscious and had blood staining almost all of the lower half of the backside of his clothes.

The older doctor debated shortly with himself, if he should try to wake the young man up, before taking a look at his injuries, but soon decided against it. If JD had indeed been sexually assaulted, which the location of his injuries indicated, Perry didn't want to put him through any more uncomfortable situations than strictly necessary. And there would be more than enough of those, he feared.

Careful not to wake his patient, for that was what JD was to him at the moment, he had to be, for Perry not to loose his temper, he removed the blood soaked scrubs from the unconscious body in front of him.  
He suppressed a gasp, when he caught the first look at JD's back. His whole backside was covered in angry red welts, many of the ones lower down his body crusted with blood, or still bleeding a bit. Perry's eyes nervously flickered to JD's butt and upper thighs. He could feel his stomach clenching at the sight that hit him. There was thick, dark red lines of coagulated blood along the inner side of his thighs, leading up between his buttocks and to Perry's horror he could also make out another streak of fluid running down the same path. The older doctor fought his urge to get up and smash something.  
He had to focus. He needed to take care of his newbie.

Sprinting to his bathroom, Perry fetched his first aid kit and set it down on his couch table. He knelt next to the couch and started on cleaning away the blood with a warm washcloth. Afterward, he took to disinfecting the welts that were bleeding or had bled. He hoped the sting wouldn't wake JD.

_Please stay unconscious for this newbie. I will have to clean out all of your wounds. I don't want you to feel violated twice in one night!_

Dr. Cox slowly brought a fresh washcloth up to JD's butt. Forcing himself to breath slowly and steadying his hands, which were shaking just slightly, he spread the young man's cheeks apart and softly cleaned the blood away from the torn skin.  
He winced in sympathy, when bit by bit the damage to JD's backside was completely revealed to him.

_What a sick fuck do you have to be, to brutalize someone like him, like that? Shit, newbie, how am I supposed to handle this..._

A/N: I know it seemed like it, but I have NOT abandoned this story or any of my other (english) stories, I swear! I just had a lot of things happening in my life in the last year, not all of them being good and most of them being quite time consuming. But now I'm back on the road, at least 90% of the time ;) and I can promise you, my stories will start being updated again. I'm also planning on revising some of my older works, cause some of the seemed rather crappy to me, when I read the after such a long time. The only thing I can't promise is that my punctuation got any better. Sorry folks, but all these comma-ta seem to evade my fingers while I'm typing and most of the time, I notice they are missing just after I put my chapters online. So I hope you won't be bothered too much by it, if so, please tell me, I'll try harder :) 

I wanna thank all of you for staying with this story in spite of my incredible long absence and I'm looking forward to providing you with regular updates from now on :)

*** Hugs ***

MD


End file.
